


It's not a Secret

by DarthSuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Feminization, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthSuki/pseuds/DarthSuki
Summary: “You know, a lot of people said my legs looked really good–so of course I kept the skirt on.”Those were the words that had begun the whole thing. A curiosity, that’s all it was at first, a little curiosity that you and Qrow both wanted to indulge in, if only once together.That’s how, one random day, you came into your apartment to find him waiting for you, on the bed and dressed up in a dress shirt, skirt and knee-high socks.





	It's not a Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a request on my RWBY writing blog. If you would like to submit a request or check out my other related work, [go check it out here!](https://rwbywritings.tumblr.com/)

“You know, a lot of people said my legs looked really good–so of course I kept the skirt on.”

Those were the words that had begun the whole thing. A curiosity, that’s all it was at first, a little curiosity that you and Qrow both wanted to indulge in, if only once together. Curiosity had become interest, interest had become arousal and, well-

It wasn’t as if the two of you weren’t going to leave it alone–you made sure to tell him that you were just as much into the idea as he was.

That’s how, one random day, you came into your apartment to find him waiting for you, on the bed and dressed up in a dress shirt, skirt and knee-high socks.

 He wasn’t just laying on the bed either when you stepped through the bedroom door, oh no–the man was deliciously splayed, legs open and his hands between them and teasing himself relentlessly. His shirt was hiked up his chest, skirt flipped up for the best access of a hand to his thick, throbbing cock.

He looked beautiful. It took you a few moments to even reboot your thoughts into working order from the sight, so you just stood there and watched him thrust against his hand and moan out your name like he was in  _heat_  or something. Over and over your name graced his lips, spilling out like a reverent cry for something more.

And that’s when the man’s head turned, just right, letting his eyes meet yours. He didn’t stop masturbating, no shame left in his gaze as he merely bit his bottom lip and let out a long, drawn moan that send a shiver down your spine.

“ _Please.”_

You could barely get yourself out of your clothes and prepped without tripping over yourself. By the time you were about ready to climb into bed and slide between Qrow’s shaking thighs, you found the man already up and off the bed, instead settling himself leaning over the edge, ass out and presented like some sort of gift. The skirt was crumpled around his hips, positioned in such a way that all you needed to do was step up and just  _slide_  inside that delicious heat.

You weren’t about to question a gift like that, after all.

You positioned yourself behind him in a breath. You were worried for a moment about prep work, but it was obvious he had already taken  _plenty_  care of that when you realized you could slide inside him in a single, smooth motion. It felt carnal and filthy to be able to have him so quickly, to be able to thrust your cock inside him and feel the man’s body practically shake in delight at the sensation.

“Fuck,  _yes_ ,” He growls, pressing his hips back against yours. “Just like that–been waiting all day for you to fuck me open.”

It certainly sounded like he’d been waiting–Qrow shakes and writhes like he hasn’t had the mercy of an orgasm, edging himself for the entirety of the time he’d been waiting for you to come home and take him over the bed. Just the thought of it, of your lover teasing himself and pulling himself back from climax so he could get it from you fucking him instead–that was a feeling almost as good as sex itself, a satisfaction like none other.

After a minute or two of paced, but firm thrusting, one of your hands snaked it’s way around Qrow’s body and pressed between his thighs and against the material of the skirt he wore. It wasn’t anything spectacular, but it was long enough that you were able to press the material against his throbbing, bouncing cock. You could feel the heat through the fabric, feel the way it twitched from the extra stimulation.

“You look perfect in a skirt, babe,” You murmur, pressing your hand harder against him, making the man whine. “So hot like this. Could you imagine going out like this? Hmm, I’d be able to have you wherever I wanted; I’d just have to lift up the skirt and bend you over, there’d be nothing keeping me from fucking this tight little ass of yours–”

A hard thrust emphasized your words, making Qrow choke out a sob from the way the head of your cock rubbed inside him.

“–wouldn’t you like that? You’re acting like some needy, heat-stricken animal right now, I’d bet you’d be too busy trying to get me to jack you off when nobody was looking.”

With the words narrating your movements, your fingers gently gripped Qrow’s cock through the material of the skirt. The pressure of your hand, the texture of the fabric–it all came together in a wave of pleasure that raced over the man’s body. 

He all but sobbed out your name in a plea, but it did nothing to quicken your hand or your hips.

“It sounds like you’re into the idea,” your grip tightens just a little around his cock. “So  _filthy_ , but as long as I’m able to make you cum then you’re happy, right?”

Qrow tries for words, but he’s too fargone to come up with anything meaningful. The man eventually settles for nodding fervently against the bed, all the while continuing to writhe against you. Begging for release.

No, it was just too delicious to watch Qrow writhe, to hear him whimper, to feel his cock jump with every thrust inside him. 

It was a challenge not to follow your carnal needs and pound him into the bed, to not leave the man so flushed and filled with euphoria that he could barely speak. You wanted to extend the moment however long you could, if only it meant seeing Qrow strung out and wordless in pleasure, feel his cock throb against your palm as you bring him near climax again, and again, and again.

Suffice to say, the skirt was a common piece of apparel in the bedroom for Qrow to wear.


End file.
